Too Fast, Too Far
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: He only tastes like peanut butter on Tuesdays after lunch. LoganQuinn.


**-too fast, too far-**

**logan/quinn.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: LQ is complete love, and there's not enough good one-shots about them...I know, you're probably like, "Are you crazy, there's fifty million!" But you see, fifty million just doesn't cut it. (;**

**disclaimer: Nope.**

_:x:_

He tastes like peanut butter to you. It's too sweet and you don't like it. For some reason, however, you're glad that you brother is the one with the peanut allergy and not you. But he (Logan) only tastes like peanut butter on Tuesdays after lunch.

Tuesdays are the days when he has homemade peanut butter sandwiches for lunch ("Because my mom used to make me them every Tuesday when I was in grade school").

Usually, though, he just tastes like mint breath spray.

You wonder what he actually tastes like.

So you ask.

And he says he doesn't know.

You mean to throw away your breath spray, but you forget.

And it's another month before you remember about your "no breath spray" rule. But it's a Tuesday, so he tastes like peanut butter.

The next day you remember, though.

"Hey," he smiles, sidling up to you during free period.

"Hi," you reply, kissing his cheek.

"Are you - "

You launch yourself at him, molding your mouths together. At first he's stiff and unsure, but then he relaxes. Your tongue pries his lips apart, and when you taste him, minus the peanut butter and breath spray, you nearly faint.

He tastes like mint still, but now it's warmer and less covered up. There's traces of cinnamon or brown sugar or some other spice, but it doesn't matter. This isn't a time to be scientific, geeky Quinn. This is a time to be reckless, free-spirited Quinn.

"I liked that. Can we do it again?" Logan laughs.

"Maybe later," you smirk, and place one last chaste kiss upon his lips.

His arms snake around your waist, and you smile in contentment. Nothing makes you happier then to be able to hug Logan in public. You're glad that your friends are now aware of your relationship. That secret romance thing was so overrated.

You didn't used to be into PDA, but Logan's changed a lot of things about your personality.

His hands run up and down your back, and his lips occasionally brush across your forehead. You wonder why you didn't start dating him before.

He is everything you've ever wanted or needed, and you truly believe that with all of your heart.

And yet, when he kisses you, you still feel an unexplainable void in your heart. You don't know why, since most people envy you. You're beautiful (Logan thinks so, at least), have the _best _friends, and perfect grades.

Most important, you have _him_. Logan.

So why do you still feel empty?

The void is filled soon enough.

One weekend, you and Logan are sitting out by the fountain.

Your head is resting on his shoulder, and his arm is wrapped protectively around your waist.

It is a seemingly ordinary Saturday night.

But it's not.

Something different is in the air tonight.

"Hey, Quinn?" Logan whispers against your hair?

"Hm?"

"I love you."

The words startle you at first. It's not everyday you hear a declaration of love from your boyfriend.

You look up and smile, place a vestal kiss on his lips and reply softly; "I love you too."

Logan dips down to press his mouth to yours again, his hands cupping your cheeks. The kiss is different from any other kiss you've ever shared. You like it, but it scares you a little how serious it is.

And although you both move slowly, things almost go too far.

You both make sure to keep your hands on each other's faces, entangled in each other's hair. His fingers never once touch the hem of your shirt, and your digits firmly stay raveled in his dark curls.

You curse yourself for being so smitten with Logan. He is the most beautiful boy you've ever met, and you want nothing more than for him to have you, both body and soul.

When you leave him that night, the void is gone. You now know that you have Logan's heart, fully, and no other girl does.

The weeks pass in bliss; complete, total, incandescent bliss. Whenever you look at Logan, you can't help but smile. It's quite embarrassing, especially when you're trying to do things in class. Important things.

On one occasion, you were giving a report in American History on the importance of the Lowell System during the Industrial Revolution. You caught Logan's eye in the middle of it. He smirked. You smiled at him, and completely lost your train of thought.

The bliss ends, though, almost as quickly as it comes.

You and Logan cross your boundaries one night.

"I have to leave," you whisper into his ear when your shirt comes off.

"Quinn, are you - "

"I have to go," you repeat, tugging your shirt (ironically your favorite) on. You don't even tell him goodbye or I love you. Only "I have to go" over and over again.

You're ashamed at your lack of willpower. And you're humiliated. You love Logan, but you aren't ready for something so incredibly intimate.

When you see Logan the next day, you collapse into tears.

"Quinn, please don't cry." he murmurs, wiping away your tears.

"I - "

"Quinn, we didn't do anything. Nothing happened."

"I know, I'm being so stupid and weird," you laugh humorlessly at yourself.

"No you're not. You're being Quinn." Logan says, stroking your hair as if you're a small child (you're acting like one, but that's not the same as actually being one).

After that morning, you hate even being in the same room with him. You miss his minty warm taste, and his soft touch, but you're afraid that you'll both go too far again.

At lunch, you no longer sit by him. You spend your free periods alone or with Zoey and Lola. You can hardly remember the last time you went on a date with Logan, much less talked to him.

A simple, accidental brush of his hand is enough to send "Alert" signals charging throughout your head.

You don't officially break up with him; after several weeks, you scarcely see him. So you don't consider it breaking up. You consider it growing apart.

You end up being Lab Partners in Chemistry. Chemistry. The irony does not escape you. By the grim look on his face, it doesn't escape Logan either.

"Two drops of ammonia," you mumble, absently skimming over the lab directions.

"Quinn, can we talk? I mean, you've been ignoring me for the past two months. Tell me what's wrong, Quinn. Please." Logan says lowly, his voice thick with an incomprehensible emotion.

You freeze and stare at him; "I didn't mean for it to end like this."

"But it was going to end eventually?"

"I guess - "

"You know what? Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Then you'll never have to speak to me again. I promise." his voice is bitter and harsh, and almost tired for some reason.

This isn't your Logan.

Your Logan is funny and makes you smile. Your Logan has you wrapped around his finger.

This Logan does..._not._

You watch as he scribbles down whatever you tell him to on the lab sheet (has his handwriting always been that illegible?).

And you watch as new Logan completely takes over.

You tell yourself lies, that he's not like this because of you. But he is. It's heartbreaking and you wish that you weren't such a coward sometimes. You wish that you could throw your arms around his neck and kiss him and tell him that you're still in love with him and you never, for once second, let him go.

New Logan skips class and starts hanging out with a new crowd of friends, namely the slut population of PCA. And you don't feel bad calling them sluts, because everyone else calls them that.

They don't deserve Logan. You know they don't, and deep down, he probably knows too.

The final straw comes when you walk in on Logan and some blonde girl (wearing too much make-up, you add) half naked in his dorm room.

The blonde just smirks when she sees you, and pulls on her tank top, which is so low cut that you wonder if she ever feels a draft.

When she leaves, you glare at him.

"_What _are you doing, Logan?"

"Christ Quinn, you're such a spaz sometimes, you know that?" he hisses, pulling his shirt back on.

"What's wrong with you? Skipping class? Ditching your friends? Having sex with girls you don't even know? Tell me, what is this?" you chastise him, ignoring the "spaz" comment.

He gives you a look as if you've just sprouted a third eyeball from your forehead. He stand up and looks you directly in the eye.

"This is me trying to forget about you, Pensky," he says, looking at you.

"Oh, Logan," you whisper, even though you knew his ulterior motives (subconsciously, of course) all along.

"What did I do, Quinn? Did I love you too much? Am I not smart enough? Not good-looking enough? Is it because I'm selfish? Tell me and I can fix it. Please Quinn, just tell me what I did wrong, because I can't figure it out." Logan looks at your with such a sadness that your heart breaks a million times over.

You've never seen Logan like this before. So distraught. So unsure.

You walk up to him and bring your hands to his face. You aren't used to being the strong one. You're Quinn, and you're usually confident and sure about most things, but Logan is one thing where you're always slightly unsure and a little unstable.

"You didn't do anything. Don't ever blame yourself, do you understand? You are the single most perfect, amazing, wonderful boy that I've ever met. I'm the one who's to blame. Blame me for this. Me. Blame me, Logan," you whisper, and shake your head vigorously. You will away your tears fruitlessly and he them away, just like he always used to.

And you've also never seen Logan cry before, but you see a tear in his eye.

It's so out of character for him. So outrageously strange and unfathomable. You don't know how to react.

He closes his eyes and starts to rub away the tear.

"Let me."

You smile a little, and his hands slowly return to his sides.

The tear starts to roll down his cheek, and you wipe it away.

"I'm miserable," Logan whispers.

"Me too," you admit in defeat. You're sick of lying. It's not fun, and it's even more overrated than secret romances.

You wrap your arms around his neck, and he snakes his owns arms around your waist.

Suddenly, you aren't scared anymore. Not even a little bit.

"I love you, Logan. I never stopped," you say. He looks down at you, and his brown eyes are starry. You can't remember the last time you saw his eyes looking so glittery and wonderful, but you know it's been a while. Forever. Too long.

"I love you too, Quinn," he sighs in contentment, and kisses your cheek.

There are no more tears.

Only happiness.

You smile, and he kisses you gently on the lips. It's a sweet kiss, one that sens your heart into spasms. You had forgotten what that was like.

The kiss makes you forget about the blonde girl, which you're definitely going to kick his butt for later.

"I was wrong, you know. We were never going to end." you say when you separate.

"Took you long enough to figure that out, _Pensky_," he teases.

"Watch it, _Reese_, I'm still not happy about you doing..._you know_...with those other girls." you glare playfully, withdrawing from his embrace.

"Aw, Quinn. I'm only human," he moans.

You laugh; "I'm only kidding, Logan."

His smile returns, and he pulls you back into his loving, steadfast embrace.

"So does this mean that you're my girlfriend again?" Logan asks hopefully, almost childishly.

You smile and rest your hand on his cheek. He looks at you, as if re-memorizing every curve on your face, every dimple, every fleck of green in your brown eyes.

"Of course it does."

He grins, and dips down to kiss your lips, less softly this time.

As soon he allows your tongue entrance into his mouth, you remember.

It's Tuesday afternoon.

And now, peanut butter is your favorite food in the _entire _world.

_:x:_

**I know, they're both sort of OC, but I think they'd react different to each other in certain situations. So yes. **

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it!", thanks.**


End file.
